Malfoys Aren’t Gay
by Ljprod
Summary: Draco Malfoy is having an ordinary year. He hates Harry Potter and that is a relieving fact. Malfoys are straight no way. Malfoys are NOT gay. Currently on hiatus. I’ve been working on my other story. I’ll pick this one up and update eventually. I’m so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeet. I like the drarry fan fictions that have them arguing cuz it's no fun if they are just doing crap I mean come on. Anyways... This takes place in the fifth year and if you don't like boyxboy love then don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the HP characters or the school**

 _Draco's perspective_

It was breakfast and I was sitting with the other Slytherin when I heard Pansy snort. 'What is it Pans?" I asked.

"That Umbridge woman is in a fight with McGonagall," she said smirking.

I rolled my eyes. Even though I was part of the Inquisitorial Squad didn't mean I enjoyed it. My father had told me that Umbridge woman knew just how to torture people. He told me to make sure to get on her good side. Luckily for me, she seemed to hate Harry Potter quite a bit. I absently looked over at Gryffindor table until I found Potter. He was talking to the Weasley his green eyes glittering with excitement about something. I felt my eyes go out of focus. _You know who else has pretty eyes? Mother sure does._ Ewww! Did I just say Potter's eyes were actually anything other than repulsive?

My eyes went back into focus and I noticed him staring back at me. I glared at him and looked down at my food. I quickly finished my Belgian Waffles and left for potions. On the way out I felt someone watching me. I looked behind me to see a Hufflepuff staring at me. I glared at her, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

She let out a small squeak and looked away. I rolled my eyes. Lots of first years seemed to stare at me these days, however, today I was not in the mood for it. I hear a Hufflepuff girl say, "I bet he didn't mean it like that."

I suddenly felt kind of guilty. _Malfoys aren't guilty, for they are always correct._

Without looking back I left the Great Hall and started for the dungeons.

 **Sorry this is so short... I'll try and make the nezt one longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Back again. Hope you enjoy Harry's perspective! I recently changed Chapter 1 so if you haven't seen that I would go back...**

 _Harry's perspective_

I looked over at Slytherin table and saw Malfoy looking down at his plate. Suddenly he looked up and I saw his stormy gray eyes shine. He has the prettiest eyes. Everyone knows I'm openly bi. Suddenly Malfoy smiled. SMILED! At me! I may not like Malfoy but that doesn't stop me from thinking he's cute. I gave him a questioning glance and he glared at me.

I looked away to see Ron giving me a strange look. "You aren't falling for Malfoy are you?"

I laughed, "Yeah right."

Ron looked at me warily, then at Hermione. "Ron I doubt that Harry likes him. It's Malfoy!"

Ron rolled his eyes and mumbled something. I was currently in a great mood. "What do we have" I asked.

"Potions. With the Slytherins," Ron groaned.

"We better get going then," Hermione said urgently. "We don't want to give Snape anymore reason to give us detention or takes points away."

I finished eating my eggs before standing up and heading to potions.

Most of the Slytherins were already in their seats, but most of the Gryffindors weren't there yet. I sat down next to Ron. I heard a very familiar voice shout, "Potter! What happened when you were born? Did your mom get set on fire or something?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron yelled angrily back.

I casually looked at Malfoy and noticed he was leaning up against his table, arms crossed. His grey blue eyes that were flecked with bits of gold near the middle looked excited. Malfoy's full pink lips were pulled into a smirk.

He's so cute... I scowled at Malfoy. "Yeah shove off," I repeated.

Malfoy rolled his eyes but left it at that. The rest of the class was now in the room. Snape came in and seeing me now standing said, "Ten points from Gryffindor for not being ready for class."

"But Malfoy is-" Ron started but Snape cut him off.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, and sit down those old rags you call clothes Weasley before I take away more."

Ron sat down slowly his face red with anger and embarrassment. The rest of the class was a lecture about Wolfsbane and it's properties. I glanced at Malfoy without completely noticing it. Malfoy seemed dazed and was looking out at nothing in particular. "Malfoy," Snape said.

Malfoy didn't move an inch, "Malfoy!" Malfoy flinched and looked at Snape who was now standing in front of him, "What is wrong with you today?"

Malfoy seemed to become dazed again and I began to worry. Was he ok? Malfoy lost the dazed look but said in a faint voice, "I think I'm sick."

Snape nodded and Malfoy left the class quickly. I looked over at Ron who rolled his eyes. The class had begun to talk amongst themselves when Snape said, "Potter! Weasley! Another twenty points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn!"

The rest of the class went silent. Ron sputtered incoherently. Ron and I had been the only people in the class who hadn't been talking, well, maybe besides from Hermione who was knee-deep in her potions book at the moment.

After what seemed like eternity, potions was finally over. I pulled the Maurader's map out of my pocket, searching for Malfoy.

 **That's the end of Chapter 2 hope you guys enjoyed this as well! I hope to get some drarry in here soon enough. But maybe not to soon... ;)**


End file.
